


To the end

by Gravitygift



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Clexa Drabble, F/F, This is in the second person, and really angsty, normally I hate writing/reading that but this is super short, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitygift/pseuds/Gravitygift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's final moments with Clarke</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the end

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warning. This is really short, I felt like I needed to write something after the other nights episode. This is just a short drabble and isn't my best work for sure. I'm just so damn sad after Lexa's death and this is what came out of all the suffering

You freeze, hearing the gunshot echo through the room, feeling the impact of the bullet in your chest. For a moment, nobody moves, and then you're falling.

Clarke comes to your side, grips you tightly, everybody in the room goes into a panic. you think she's crying but it's hard to tell with all the chaos.

It's funny, you don't feel any pain, just a a dull pressure in your chest. You'd imaged it would hurt more.

You can't move, can't breath. It feels as though you're weightless and weigh a ton at the same time.

You hear Clarke shouting, begging the others to help move you into the bed. footsteps hurriedly approach you, arms wrap around you and suddenly you're being lifted.

That's when you feel it.

Pain. Intense, burning, pain. It feels as if your chest is on fire. you try to cry out, but end up choking on what turns out to be your own blood.

Clarke holds you tight, begging you to stay with her. You struggle to reassure her that it will be alright, that she has nothing to fear.

You tell her there is nothing more that can be done. She does not want to accept that answer.

The pain starts to fade, your body starts to feel numb. You know you don't have much time left.

The last thing you feel is the soft press of Clarke's lips to your own. The last thing you see is her beautiful, tear stained face so very close to your own.

Those beautiful blue eyes, the ones that always reminded you of the sea, are now filled with sadness.

You let out a final breath, and the room fades to darkness.

Your fight is over.


End file.
